Sports' Gurus and Rascals
by Kimberly Torres-Sloan
Summary: Two-shot based on the life of Addison and Derek and their adorable kids. They'll face a few bumps along the way but will it all work out in the end? May become a multi-chapter if the readers want it. :) Mentions of Mallie but mainly Addek. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sports Guru's and Rascals

Addison's View

I smiled and watched from the kitchen as Derek attempted to teach Max about football. The Seahawks were currently losing to the Raiders.

"Dadda, what just happened?" Max asked when the Seahawks had ran it in for a touchdown.

"The Quarter Back gave the ball to the Running back who ran it into the endzone for a touchdown. Do you remember how many points a touchdown is worth?" Derek asked our five year old boy. Max nodded.

"Six!" He cheered.

"That's right kiddo." Derek said and ruffled Max's hair. Max swatted his hands away.

"No daddy. Leave my hair alone." Max grumbled. Derek chuckled. I finished the dip and brought it out into the living room. I sat it down on the coffee table. "Mom, will you fix my hair?" Max asked. I laughed and pushed his hair around to the way he liked it. He smiled and dipped a chip into the dip and started eating. Derek smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, he then firmly planted a kiss on my neck near my ear so that his breath tickled my ear. I giggled.

"Derek stop." I laughed.

"How are rascal's 3 and 4 this morning?" He asked rubbing his hands over my very pregnant belly. Rascal 3 kicked in response.

"Good. But they're killing momma's back." I grumbled. Rascal 1, also known as Whitney came running in. She was six.

"Mommy! Someone's at the door!" She told me. Derek pulled away and went to get the door. A few minutes later he returned with Mark, Callie, and their two kids. Callie was pregnant too, but not with twins and she was still in her first trimester. Her eldest son, Timothy was Max's age. While her youngest, Seth, was four. She was praying hard for a girl. Seth and Timothy ran to play with Max. Whitney decided to settle herself into the couch and watch football. She loved to watch football with her daddy. Rascal 3 and 4 were both boys. We were still arguing on names but we needed to choose soon. I was due in four weeks. Rascal 4 kicked hard and I had to sit down.

"Addie, you okay?" Derek asked. I waved him off.

"Just a really hard kick." I told him. He nodded and sat down next to Whitney.

"How's my princess?" He asked and tickled her. She giggled.

"Good. How's my daddy?" She asked. Derek smiled.

"I'm good princess." He told her. Another sharp pain hit, and I moaned. That was a contraction.

"Derek." I moaned. He shot up and went over to me.

"Addison what is it?" He asked.

"They're coming." I told him. He glanced at Mark. Callie took point.

"Okay, Mark go grab the bag it's in their bathroom. Derek help Addison to the car, I'll watch the kids." Callie decided. Derek slowly helped me up off the couch.

"Don't let Max have any more soda!" I told Callie as Derek led me out the front door. Mark was waiting by the car with my hospital bag. On the way to the hospital Derek called Alex. He was my OB. I swear, you'd think with the way Derek was acting that this was our first kid. Alex met us on the Maternity floor.

"Addison, how far apart are your contractions?" Alex asked.

"Six minutes." I told him.

"Okay we need to get you up to a room quickly. Your labor appears rapid in progression. Has your water broken yet?" He asked as he pushed me to the elevator. I suddenly felt wet.

"It just did." I told him as the elevator doors slid closed. Derek was hyperventilating as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. I offered him my hand and he took it.

"Sorry, you should be the one freaking out." Derek laughed.

"You'd think it was your first child." Alex joked as the elevator doors slid open. He pushed me down to Room 295. He helped me into bed. I was getting out of the wheelchair when another contraction rocked through my body. I winced and grabbed my stomach. Derek rubbed circles on my back. After the contraction passed Derek picked me up and put me in bed. Alex had an intern hook me to all the necessary machines, then he checked my dilation.

"Okay Addison, you're about four centimeters dilated. Your contractions are progressing ahead of your cervix. Now the babies are about four weeks pre mature. But it looks like their development is very advanced, except for Baby B who's lungs are a little under developed. He should be fine on oxygen." Alex explained as he looked at the ultrasound. I nodded taking everything in.

"So a cesarean section then? I asked noticing that the twins weren't turned in the right way. Alex nodded.

"Most likely." He agreed. "This is your first c-section isn't it?" Alex asked glancing over my patient history. I nodded.

"I'm kind of glad, it's not fun pushing them out." I said. Alex smiled. Another contraction started and I grabbed my stomach in pain. Derek pushed my hair back out of my eyes, and held my hand until the contraction passed. Alex smiled and cleaned the ultrasound gel off my stomach. If possible contractions seemed harder with twins. Alex left the room. We decided to wait a bit to see if the babies would turn the right way.

"What are we going to name them Addie? They're coming today." Derek said. I nodded and rubbed my stomach.

"What about Toby?" I asked. Derek cocked his head in thought for a second.

"I like it. Toby Christopher?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"Okay, that's the first baby, now what about the second?" I asked.

"What about Owen?" He asked.

"Hmm. Maybe as a middle name?" I said.

"Okay well what about Gannon?" Derek tried. I gripped his hand as another contraction hit. After it passed I nodded.

"I like Gannon, so Gannon Owen?" I asked. Derek nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Perfect." He told me. I smiled. Callie came in with Whitney and Max.

"Hey Addie. They were begging me to come see you." Callie told me. I smiled.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Momma when my brothers be here?" Max asked.

"Soon bud." I told him.

"Momma I don't want two brothers. Boys are messy." Whitney whined. Max stopped his foot and shook his head.

"No we're not!" He argued. Derek chuckled. A really hard contraction hit and baby A's fetal monitor started to go off. Derek pushed the button on the wall to call for a nurse.

"Derek, Derek it really really hurts. It shouldn't be hurting like this." I told him freaking out. Callie pulled Whitney and Max out of the room with much protest. A nurse ran in with Alex and checked the stats.

"Baby A is in distress. We need to get to the OR now." Alex said and they began to push me out of the room toward the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Sport's Gurus and Rascals

Alex pulled baby A out and his cry filled the room. They cleaned him up while Alex worked on getting baby B out. They handed him to me. He had red hair like mine but Derek's nose.  
"Oh my God. He's so beautiful. Hi, hi Toby, I'm your mommy." I cooed. Toby opened his eyes and looked at me. He had Derek's piercing blue eyes. Derek smiled and kissed my forehead. They pulled out Gannon next and his cry echoed through the OR. They took Toby from me and handed me Gannon. Gannon had red hair and Derek's blue eyes too. They were identical twins, and they were amazing and perfect.  
Two hours later  
I just couldn't get over how beautiful they were. Derek was currently letting Whitney hold Gannon and I was letting Callie hold Toby. Max wasn't exactly mature enough to hold them yet. I was exhausted.  
"They're adorable Addie. Are you tired?" Callie asked me. I nodded.  
"Extremely." I told her. Derek stood up and took Gannon out of Whitney's arms. He placed him in his incubator. Callie placed Toby in his incubator.  
"Alright kiddos, how about we go to the cafeteria for some pie and let mommy get some sleep?" Derek suggested. Max nodded.  
"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Max agreed. Derek chuckled and picked up Max. He flipped him upside down and tickled him. Max shrieked with joy.  
"Derek, shh, you'll wake up the twins." I scolded. Derek skulked shamefully and put Max down. Derek herded the kids out. Callie stayed behind.  
"How are you feeling Callie?" I asked and shifted in bed.  
"Nauseas. All day every day." She complained. I nodded.  
"I know the feeling." I sympathized.  
"But Gannon and Toby are here and they are adorable. So it's worth it." Callie said. I nodded.  
"So worth it." I agreed. Callie sat down on my bed and rubbed her stomach. She had a decent sized bump already. She was only eight weeks too. "Callie have you been to get an ultrasound yet?" I asked. Callie nodded.  
"I haven't told anyone yet, but it's twins." Callie confessed. I smiled.  
"Callie that's great! Are they identical?" I asked. She nodded.  
"I just really hope that they're both girls." Callie laughed. I nodded.  
"You haven't even told Mark yet?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"The appointment was two days ago, I'm trying to figure out the best way to break the news to him. Timothy and Seth don't even know I'm pregnant yet, they just think I've gained a bunch of weight." Callie laughed. I joined in the laughter with her.  
"You have to tell them eventually." I told her. Callie laughed and nodded.  
Two weeks later  
I woke up to Toby's crying over the baby monitor. I groaned as Gannon joined in the crying. Derek sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.  
"You get Toby, I'll get Gannon." Derek said. I nodded and rolled out of bed. Derek and I wandered into the twins rooms and I lifted a wailing Toby out of his crib. He was using his hungry cry. So I sat down in the rocking chair and began to breast feed him. Gannon needed a diaper change, which Derek took care of. Then he sat down next to me in another rocking chair. I smiled. This was perfect.

**Alright readers! The moment of truth. Review if you want me to continue this story! I have ideas for it but I'm not sure if I should keep going. So review and let me know. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later

Toby stared up at me with giant blue eyes. I smiled and made faces at him. He smiled and reached for my face. This was amazing. I loved him so much. Derek came in holding Gannon. He smiled at me.

"Almost done with his bath?" Derek asked. I nodded and lifted Toby out of his bath seat. I wrapped him up and started drying him off. Derek nodded and rocked Gannon. "Max and Whitney are dying to go to the park. Are you up for taking the twins for a stroll?" Derek asked. I shrugged and started to dress Toby.

"I don't know, are you ready?" I asked. Derek shrugged.

"It's one of the few nice days Seattle has had in weeks. Might as well seize the opportunity." Derek reasoned.

"Why don't you invite Callie and Mark?" I asked and buttoned up Toby's onesie.

"Good idea. Let me just put Gannon in his swing and I'll call them." Derek decided and left the bathroom. I bounced Toby.

"You're daddy is awesome isn't he? Come on let's go get Whitney and Max ready." I cooed and carried Toby into Whitney's room. Whitney was playing with her Barbie dolls. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey momma. Hey Toby." She acknowledged and then went back to her dolls.

"Hey sweetie. We're going to go to the park, put on your nicer clothes for me okay?" I asked. Whitney smiled and nodded.

"Okay mommy." She said and started to put away her dolls. I smiled and went into Max's room. Max was laying on the floor playing with his LEGOs. He glanced up at me.

"Hey momma." He said.

"Hey kiddo. We're going to the park, get dressed." I told him. Max nodded and placed a few more LEGOs onto the house he was building. I smiled and left. I met Derek in the living room. Gannon was sitting in his swing chewing on a yellow ring. Derek was just hanging up with Mark.

"Are they coming?" I asked and placed Toby in his swing. Derek nodded.

"Callie's having some back pain though so she's just going to sit on a bench and watch the kids while we walk." Derek said.

"Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I guess so." Derek shrugged. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around we from behind. "You're so sexy, you know that right?" He asked.

"I am not. I'm fat." I groaned.

"You are not!" Derek argued.

"Derek, I haven't lost like any of the baby fat. I have ugly disgusting stretch marks." I complained.

"I don't care, you're still sexy to me." He told me and kissed his way up my neck.

"Derek stop. I just don't want anyone to touch me sexually right now." I said pulling away from him.

"Addie." Derek pleaded. I shook my head.

"No Der. Not yet." I told him. Max and Whitney came running down the stairs, dressed in their going out clothes.

"I'm ready momma. Let's go." Max said jumping up and down. I smiled and lifted Gannon out of his seat. Derek grabbed Toby and we all walked out to the car. I buckled Gannon into his car seat and then helped Max into his boaster seat. Derek got Toby settled and double checked to make sure we had the stroller. Whitney got in all by herself. Then I climbed into the passenger's side and Derek got in the driver's. Eventually we got to the park. Mark and Callie were at the picnic tables by the playground. Timothy and Seth were on the swings. Max glanced up at me.

"Momma can I join Seth and Timmy?" He asked.

"Sure but be careful." I told him and lifted Max out of his boaster seat. As soon as I put him down he ran off to the playground.

"Momma can I go too?" Whitney asked. I nodded.

"Sure baby." I told her. She smiled and ran off too. Derek unloaded the stroller first and then placed Gannon and Toby in it. I grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over my shoulder. Then we walked over to where Callie and Mark were sitting. Callie looked miserable. I sat down next to her.

"Hey guys." Derek smiled.

"Hey Derek. Looking good man." Mark said giving Derek a hug.

"Why don't you two go ahead?" I suggested. Mark and Derek nodded and started to walk with the twins. "You okay Cal?" I asked. Callie rubbed her stomach.

"My back hurts and my feet are swollen and I swear I throw up every time I look at food." Callie complained leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cal. You've got it really bad." I said and rubbed her shoulders.

"And currently I have a massive headache, but on the other hand the babies are doing good, according to the ten week ultrasound I had yesterday." Callie said.

"Well its good that they're healthy so far." I told her smiling. She nodded.

"It is, I'm just so tired." Callie said bursting into tears. I rubbed her shoulders a little harder to try and calm her.

"Hey, calm down Cal. It's going to be okay, I know you're miserable right now but in the end it will be so worth it. It's like Medical School, those four years are awful and a pain, but in the end you get to be a kick butt surgeon and save lives." I told her. She sighed and nodded. Suddenly she bolted up and ran to a trashcan by the playground and threw up. I went over to her and rubbed her back.

"Callie you should have stayed home and rested." I told her.

"I'm fine Addie." Callie said. I shook my head.

"No you aren't. You're exhausted." I told her. "I'm your OB Callie, I have been an OB for over hundreds of women. I know when a patient is exhausted, and you are exhausted. You've got to take it easy or you might lose one of the babies." I told her as we sat back down on the picnic table again. Thankfully none of the kids had seen Callie throw up. Mark and Derek walked over to us.

"You joining for this lap?" Derek asked. Callie shook her head.

"I'm just going to watch the kids." Callie said. Mark nodded.

"You sure you're okay Cal?" Mark asked. Callie nodded.

"I'm great Mark, just tired." Callie lied. Mark nodded.

"You coming Addie?" Derek asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to stay with Callie." I told him. Derek nodded.

"Okay, here take Gannon, he was getting fussy, I think he's hungry." Derek said handing me Gannon. I took Gannon from him and rocked him.

"Hey goofy Gann. How's it going?" I cooed.

"He's so adorable." Callie smiled. I grinned.

"Yeah he is. He's the love of my life. They all are." I said. Callie's smile grew.

"Mine are the love of my life too." Callie agreed.

"Even with the rough pregnancy?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"Even then." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight weeks later

Gannon's cries filled the baby monitor. I sighed as Toby began to cry as well. I was exhausted they could not get on a schedule. It was frustrating. Derek was at the hospital on call tonight so it was just me. I rolled out of bed and wandered into the twin's room. Gannon was one uphappy kid and Toby was just upset that Gannon had woken him up. My hands were more than full. I checked the time, it was four in the morning. I groaned and picked up the phone. Derek's mom answered after a few rings.

"Hello Addie?" Carolyn asked.

"Hey Carolyn, I'm sorry to bother you." I began.

"Oh dear it's nothing. I moved to Seattle so I could help you two with the twins. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Gannon and Toby are crying their eyes out and Derek's on call. I'm overwhelmed." I said breaking down.

"Addie take a deep breath I'm on my way." Carolyn told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem dear, hold tight I'm coming." She said and hung up the phone. I lifted Gannon out of his crib and rocked him. He wouldn't calm down. This wasn't a hungry cry or a change my diaper cry. This was a cry I'd never heard before.

"I don't know what you want?" I complained desperately trying to get him to calm down. After a while Whitney wandered into the room.

"Momma why won't they stop crying?" Whitney asked.

"I don't know. Go watch cartoons and send grandma up when she gets here." I told her. Whitney nodded and left the room. I bounced Gannon in an attempt to calm him. After a while Carolyn came into the room.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"Take Toby downstairs and try to get him to go back to sleep. Gannon is why Toby woke up." I said. Carolyn nodded and pulled a crying Toby out of his crib.

"Do you know why Gannon's crying?" Carolyn asked.

"I can't figure it out." I sighed. I stroked Gannon's cheek. It was burning up. "Oh God. He's got a fever." I said. Carolyn looked instantly worried.

"He's only ten weeks old." She said. I nodded.

"I feel like I should take him to the ER. Is that stupid?" I asked. Carolyn shook her head.

"Addison you are a neonatal surgeon, I think you know best. Don't second guess yourself. I will stay here with the kids and you take Gann in okay?" She told me. I nodded.

"Thank you so much." I said and walked out of the nursery with Gannon. I got to the ER within a few minutes and paged Derek. He came running into the ER while Arizona was looking over Gannon. I was a nervous wreck. Gannon was still crying. I could tell everyone in the ER kept staring at us, as if saying with their eyes, please for the love of God shut up that kid.

"Is he okay? Arizona is he okay?" Derek asked taking my hand.

"He's running a fever. I think it's just a cold. I think he's so upset because his nose is so stuffed up." Arizona said.

"I feel stupid for overreacting." I said burying my face in Derek's shoulder. Arizona smiled and cleared up Gannon's nose. Gannon calmed down enough to stop crying but he was still fussy.

"It's okay. I would have freaked out too." Arizona said and handed Gannon back to me. I held him close. "I'm going to give you some stuff to help with the congestion." Arizona told me writing out a prescription. "He should be fine in no time." She assured me. I nodded.

"Okay, thanks." I said taking the paper from her.

"Who'd you leave the kids with?" Derek asked.

"Your mom. She's a life saver." I told him. Derek smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you two at home okay?" He said. I nodded. "Bye bye Gann." Derek said and kissed Gannon on the cheek. Gannon moved restlessly in my arms and started to cry again. I bounced him.

"Shh, I know baby, I know it's no fun being sick. Come on let's get you home." I cooed and carried him out of the ER. Once we got home I cleaned his nose out again and put him back in his crib. Toby was asleep again. It was seven in the morning by the time I climbed back in bed. Carolyn offered to stay and entertain Max and Whitney until I got enough sleep. I insisted that she leave, I could take care of them. But she refused. I didn't get any sleep though. Every time I got settled into bed Gannon would start crying again. I just could not get his nose cleared up long enough to get him to sleep. Finally I got him to fall asleep by rocking him. I fell asleep while I was rocking him. When I woke up Gannon wasn't in my arms. Derek was walking around the room holding him. I felt like crap. Derek smiled at me when he saw me awake.

"You okay Addie?" He asked.

"I have a headache, and I can't breathe through my nose." I said. Derek placed a sleeping Gannon into his crib and then came over to me. He felt my forehead.

"Addie you're burning up." Derek said.

"Really? That sucks." I groaned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Derek said helping me out of the rocking chair. After he tucked me into bed he disappeared into the bathroom. He returned after a while with a thermometer and a bottle of decongestant. He took my temperature and gave me some of the medicine. "You're running a fever Addie, try and get some rest." Derek said kissing me on the forehead.

"Derek what about Gannon. I'm his mom I need to take care of him." I said starting to get out of bed.

"Addie, I got him. My mom is here and she can help me. You need to focus on getting better." Derek said. I sighed and laid back down on the bed. I snuggled deep under the covers.

"Fine. Take care of my baby." I told him and closed my eyes. Derek kissed me on the forehead again.

"I will." He whispered. I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.


End file.
